Felor Wiki
Welcome to the Felor Wiki Codename: Project Felor. Contains the canon of Project Felor. The planets, people, places, items, and history. You name it, it will be here. This is a fantasy setting I have created for use in tabletop RPGs, I am currently writing it into an eight part Fantasy/Sci-Fi book series. I hope you enjoy my efforts, and Welcome to Felor! A Fantasy/Sci-Fi Setting for Tabletop RPGs and an upcoming book series * Rule set: Dungeons and Dragons 3.x (Homebrew) 'Greetings to you, and welcome to Felor. Forgive my boldness, but you have the look of one off for adventure. Not that it presents a problem, we have had many travelers in our long and storied history. It is my sworn duty to make contact with all would be adventurers. That we are conversing is to your benefit, for I have seen the rise of many Legends in my time, those who heed well the words within, as well as those who disregard them. As many as I have seen achieve prominence though, would not but number one thousandth of one thousandth of one percent of those I have seen fall. I do not fret, however, as I am sure you will heed these words and one day be counted among those whom achieved great renown. No, no this cannot be right... why this vision... why now... forgive my ill manners, this is most unusual... I... I must leave you now, Sisters of Fate willing we shall meet again... yes, we will meet again, and when we do, I will make up for this slight on my honor. A small recompense in the meantime, I bequeath unto you the knowledge necessary to begin your journey. The above is what occurs the first day you set off to adventure, before you meet your companions, before you have your first battle, before you earn your first gold, before you charm your first love, before you free your first captive, before you set foot in your first dungeon, and before you slay your first dragon you are given this knowledge.'''' __TOC__ Article List Meta * Characters - Player Characters (PCs): Who's lived, who's died, and who's lost?!? * Characters - Non-Player Characters (NPCs): Living, dead, living-dead! * Planets of Project Felor: Where are we... How should I know? * Want to play?: Find out how here. * Homebrew Changes: What did I add, subtract, multiply, and divide, and why? * Unknown: What is this about? Who knows, I sure don't. The Worlds ;Planets * Felor, the Lone Planet * Gangea, the Vermin Planet * Sharbanos, the Vampire planet * Lycanos, the Werebeast planet * Metdagon, the Metallic planet * Entyrria, the Hub planet * Bandylon, the War planet * Titheon, the Desert planet * Korlencia, the Holy planet * Nemtrovecas, the Doomed planet ;Kingdoms & Empires in the Multiverse * Xenosaris, the Volcanic Isle * Vateric, the Political Isle * Isharbaton, the Secluded Isle * Etrana, the Peaceful Isle * Kystanthur, the Savage Isle * Danovion, the Gregarian Isle * Tesardinia, the Moving Isle * Valentur, the Planar Isle * Malesor, the Commerce Isle * Rhydunus, the War Isle * Judianum, the Religious Isle * Sylvereos, the Lonely Isle * Orsova, the Advanced Isle * Arics, the Bureaucratic Isle * Laurenia, the Independent Isle * Utir, the Isle of Dawn Canon * Gods * Planets * Lore * Weapons * Armor * Magic Items * Currency * Wondrous Items * Photos Characters * Player Characters * Non-Player Characters * Monsters Latest activity Category:Browse